A High School Story
by Starchild574
Summary: GaaraXOC SasukeXOC Her Name is Ami, Transfer from America... but, that's not all.. Gaara is very anoyed too. Highschool fic.


Ummmm I'm Vacation right now so that's why it's short…. Go read my other fanfics in the mean time!

Just when you think things get bad. It gets worse. I had to move to Tokyo after my parents died. I had no other relatives so my school volunteered to put me in an exchange program. So now I am on a one-way flight to Tokyo... To live with complete strangers.

"Kankuro! Get up off the couch... we all have to go to the airport to pick her up... Gaara! Come downstairs NOW!" Very annoyed blonde women shouted while she was searching for her keys. Blaring rock music was cut off suddenly and a door slammed.

"Temari... Why did you sign up for that thing? You know that Gaara's going to get annoyed..." A brown haired boy yawned while getting off of the couch. "Their on the kitchen counter." He pointed to a set of keys on the white Formica counter.

"Thanks, and I need the extra credit to get in to the collage I want... And too bad for him... He'll have to suck it up." Temari adjusted her purse and looked at herself in the mirror on the wall. She grabbed her keys and screamed. "GAARA! NOW!" Temari and Kankuro walked out of the house and loaded themselves into the toy red Toyota Camry. After 3 min. A 16 year old boy with red hair stormed out of the house. He wore Heavy eyeliner around his Jade eyes. He wore a Black HIM tee shirt with black chained pants. He had studded bracelets around his wrists. He jerked open the car door and plopped into the back seat and slammed the door. "All ready to go?" Temari asked while looking through the rearview mirror.

"Whatever." Gaara mumbled with his arms crossed.

"I take that as a yes." Temari put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway, switched gears and swiftly raced down the street.

"Albright... We're looking for a girl Gaara's age, black and red hair, her name is Ami." Temari read from a sheet of paper. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara scanned the crowd exiting the gate. When there was no one coming out of the gate one last person was walking slowly unlike the hurried crowd before her. Her Hair matched the description and it was short and one side styled to just barely cover her left eye. And she did look like she was sixteen. She wore a tight The Used shirt and pants similar to Gaara's but had neon green stars running up the legs. Her black nail polish was chipped and she wore black eyeliner but not as heavy as Gaara. She wore a wristband and a couple of studded bracelets.

"Great... Another freak." Kankuro muttered.

Temari scowled and slapped his arm, Smiled and walked over to the supposed Ami. "Hello, you must be Ami! I'm Temari."

Ami just gave her a WTF? Look "Yeah... Sure."

Temari gestured towards her two brothers. "These are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara. Gaara is the same age as you." Kankuro held up a hand and Gaara glared at Ami. "Okay... Let's go get your luggage, shall we?" Temari tried to loosen the tension. When Ami found her luggage it came to one huge suitcase and two smaller ones. Ami took the biggest one and Temari and Kankuro grabbed the two smaller ones.

After the struggle to stuff the suitcases into the car they headed off. Temari looked into the rearview mirror to Ami who was sitting in the back with Gaara. "So... The school told me about your parents... I'm very sor-"

"They didn't give a shit about me." Ami cut Temari off.

"Excuse me?" Temari asked.

"I said that they didn't give a shit." She rotated her arm to show that there were very faint circular burns "Dose your old man do that to you when he's shit faced? And dose your mother look the other way?"

"We don't have parents. Our mother died while giving birth to me and our father is in jail for a murder attempt on me." Gaara said clearly while looking out the window. Temari cuffed and stared at the road not sure what to say.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Moody." Ami scoffed. It was silent the rest of the way to the house.

"Okay! This is where you will stay, my room is down the hall, Kankuro's is next to mine and Gaara's is next to yours... I'm sorry about the loud music... Gaara never listens... The bathroom is across your room. You can do whatever you like to the room. No one uses it..." Temari smiled and opened the door while very loud music pounded from the room next door. For about an hour Ami rearranged the room and put up posters on the walls to her liking. She sighed and plopped herself onto the bed.

"Geez... This place is weird..." She walked to the window and opened it and looked out into the cold night. She stepped onto the ledge and grabbed the gutter and climbed onto the roof. When she looked up she saw a wide eyed Gaara with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and a lighter in is hand.

"Oh... Um..." Gaara shuddered.

Ami held up a hand. "I'm not going to bust you. I came up here for the same reason." She reached into her pocket and held up a pack and a lighter and grinned. Gaara sighed and lighted his. After Ami settled down with her own she tried to start a conversation. "You know, this is bad for your health... I think I should stop soon... What about you?"

"Hn..."

"Tch. Not one to talk much are you?"

"Whatever." Gaara shrugged his shoulders and climbed back through his bedroom window.


End file.
